


What’s In A Name? (#137 Black Sheep)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A right of passage and a nasty surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s In A Name? (#137 Black Sheep)

“Mom where’s my birth certificate?”

“In your baby book in the living room.”

Don looked at his birth certificate. He blinked and read it again. He was supposed to get his learners permit today. Fifteen and a half. A right of passage.

It had to be a joke. There was no way he could get this printed on his license. His friends would cast him out, he’d never hear the end of it.

It had to be fake, but there was the California seal and his father’s neat printing.

Don blinked and read it one last time.

‘Donald Moonchild Eppes’


End file.
